Traveling Across Equestria
by DomoKnight
Summary: This is a continuation of BlackShock95's fanfic "Traveling Across Equestria". I have been asked to take over for a while.
1. Chapter 1

_I have been asked by BlackShock95 to continue this fanfic in their absence; I hope I can do a good job._

It was a new day aboard the _Blueblood_ and Fluttershy was waking up from a bad hangover from her impromptu party last night. "Ow! My head," Fluttershy sighed as she tried remembered what happened. She looked around her cabin and found the glow sticks that she had worn previously, however she didn't think about this too much because her head began to pound again. To add to that pounding, a knock was heard from the door to her cabin which made Fluttershy cover her head with a pillow. "Come in," she said meekly, the door opened to reveal her cabin mate Rarity who had a glass of fizzing water with a straw in it.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Rarity asked as placed the glass on the nightstand. Fluttershy peeked from under the pillow and was happy to see her friend, "Rarity? Could you please speak softly? That is, if you don't mind," Fluttershy said while uncovering herself. Rarity took notice, "Of course I can, but in any case, how are you feeling?" she whispered. Fluttershy slowly took the pillow off her head and took a sip of the still fizzing water, "Just awful Rarity, I went to Pinkie's party last night and she gave me a cupcake and then there were lights and," Fluttershy would have continued but Rarity cut her off.

"Easy now, just relax and drink this water, you'll be fine by the time we get to Vanhoover." Rarity said calmly. "Oh, thank goodness," Fluttershy said sipping more of the water. "I'm going to get something to eat from the dining area, you want anything?" Rarity said motioning to the door. Fluttershy thought quickly and then responded with, "Some hash browns would be fine, thank you very much Rarity". "Nothing at all for a good friend," Rarity said leaving out of the cabin; on her way she passed by Twilight and Pinkie's cabin.

There was a steady stream of ponies leaving the cabin with an angry Twilight showing them out. "That's right, all of you! Out! Out! Out!", Twilight yelled, the ponies leaving were groaning and looked disgruntled. Rarity tried to get passed all of them but there were too many of them so she decided to wait for them to leave. After five minutes, all of the ponies were gone except for Rarity, Twilight, and a smiling Pinkie Pie. "Aw, come on Twilight. We were just having fun", Pinkie Pie protested while sucking on a lollipop. Rarity didn't want to stay for another round of yelling so she went along her way to the dining area.

Twilight then turned to Pinkie with anger in her eyes, "I'm not even going to ask how you either brought all this stuff along or how you changed the cabin! I need all of it gone before the staff sees us, they might throw us out if you try this again!" Twilight said. "Alright, fine! You don't need to grab your grouchy pants." Pinkie said going back into the cabin. Meanwhile, Spike had been talking to Applejack and Rainbow Dash in the dining area about Pinkie's party.

"That's why we ya'll weren't able to sleep. Though I probably should have guessed", Applejack said sipping a cup of apple juice. "The strange thing is though, Twilight wasn't in her cabin. Otherwise, I don't think Pinkie wouldn't have been able to throw the party," Spike said eating a doughnut. "Where do you suppose she was?" Applejack said quizzically, "probably with somepony special", Rainbow Dash said with her mouth full. Rainbow Dash saw Rarity out of the corner of her eye leaving the dining area with a plate. "Where is she going?", Rainbow Dash asked. "Probably bringing some food to Fluttershy, I heard she doesn't feel too well." Spike replied, "Why? What happened to her?" Applejack asked.

Spike was about to explain but Twilight strolled up and interjected, "Nothing major, she just spent a little too much time at Pinkie's party last night and now she feels under the weather.". "Hey Twilight, I heard you were gone last night? Where were ya?" Rainbow Dash asked with sly eyes. Twilight sat down and smiled, "actually, I met somepony last night.". "Who?" the three asked with wide eyes, Twilight sighed "Not like that, I met somepony named Lightning Runner and we compared notes and stories". "Oh", all three sighed as they continued to eat.

Rarity made it back to the cabin and saw a much happier Fluttershy trying to get out of bed. "I see you are feeling better," Rarity said, "Oh, much better, my head doesn't pound anymore" Fluttershy responded. Rarity gave her friend the hash browns and the two were about to talk when an announcement started. "Fillies and Gentlecoalts, I'm pleased to announce that we will be in Vanhoover in three hours. Please make sure you have all your belonging s in order. Thank you.", the announcement cut out and the two friends giggled. "Can you make it to the dining area?" Rarity asked, "Sure I can, come on." Fluttershy said leaving the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again, so here is my first chapter in which the mane 6 and Spike actually go to a city. I don't know why but I was inspired by a Pokémon movie, I won't tell you which one. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me and I accept reviews and critiques. Please enjoy. _

The _Blueblood_ reflected beautifully off of the ocean as it was coming up to the seaport city of Vanhoover. All seven friends had lined up along the windows, with their saddlebags, to catch a glimpse of one of Equestria's beautiful cities. The buildings seemed to shine like the brightest silver and there were lines and lines of airships and boats in the water and in the air. The _Blueblood_ eased and landed into an airship port located along one of the biggest docks which support the airships.

"Fillies and Gentlecoalts, we have now landed in Vanhoover. We will be docked till six o'clock tomorrow, please enjoy yourselves," A message announced over the P.A.

The seven disembarked from the ship and were greeted with a sight that none of them had ever seen. The building was almost something out of a sci-fi novel with all sorts of screens, pony movers and escalators all around. There was no trash around and there were hundreds of ponies, donkeys, cows, zebras and other species walking around, getting on ships, enjoying the shops, etc. As they began to walk they were stopped by two ponies in security gear.

"Hold it; I'm guessing you're visiting?" One of the ponies said.

They all nodded their heads.

"Alright, we just need to take a photo for a special passport system that we use. Just step over there and it will explain everything." The pony said pointing to the right to a giant screen.

"Thanks" Twilight says as they all walked over to the screen.

When they get over there, the screen starts up and it starts to speak and display text.

"One at a time, you will stand in front of the camera and it will take you picture. Make any face you want but remember, this will be used for your passport in Vanhoover. It will be the only way to get items or anything here in Vanhoover." It said in a perky voice.

"Alright, I'll go first." Twilight says walking up to the screen.

She sits in front of the screen and it starts to do a count down from ten and Twilight readies herself. It takes a picture and card pops out from underneath it and she takes it. They all follow suit to varying degrees of success: Spike's picture was a little cut off to where it only caught his eyes up, Applejack was a little too close to the screen and was trying to investigate it, Fluttershy was too nervous about it so it shows her cowering, Rarity was preparing the whole time and she looked great but accidentally blinked, Rainbow Dash sneered toughly at the camera, and then Pinkie Pie took the photo upside down.

"Are we done yet? I want to see the sights." Rarity complained.

"Do we wanna split up or just stick together?" Applejack asked.

"I think we should just split into groups based on cabin mates and then we'll meet back on the _Blueblood_ tonight." Twilight finally decided.

One of the pony security guards chimed in again, "Excuse me ladies, you might want to put your bits into the cards. Nopony around here carries bits, just a reminder."

After going to an exchange station, they all agreed to leave and they went down the escalators. They didn't want to at first since they haven't encountered something like this before. However, Twilight saw a zebra go down one of the escalators and then figured out what to do. When they saw Twilight get on it without a problem the rest followed suit. They eventually got outside the station and marveled at what they saw outside, nopony was walking; the streets were moving the ponies around.

In front of them was a screen, coming out of the ground, with a map of the entire city on it and lanes, on the ground, with red squares on them. Spike got on top of Twilight, while she tried to get a closer look at the screen but it spooked her as it started to speak in a monotone female voice.

"Please point on the screen where you want to go." it asked.

"This place just keeps getting more and more interesting" Twilight said looking at the map.

Pinkie Pie randomly jumped up and pressed on one of the locations on the map and the screen started to calculate.

"You were taking too long Twilight; I want to see the candy stores at this place." Pinkie Pie blurted before Twilight could object.

"Route selected. Please step on the green arrows." The screen said as the lanes changed to green arrows.

They did and were immediately whisked off into the distance and around a building. Pinkie was laughing while Twilight and Spike yelled trying to keep balance. The four remaining ponies just stared at them as they rode off in the distance.

"I want to get back on the ship now," Fluttershy said trying to get back in the station but Rarity stopped her.

"Relax darling, we know how these things work now. Just relax and follow my lead" Rarity said trying to calm the startled pegasus.

"Don't worry sugarcube," Applejack added "I don't trust these things yet myself, why can't these ponies just walk like everypony else does?"

"Yeah", Rainbow Dash said, "Come on AJ, let's just walk."

With that, the two ignored the screen and went on their way along the lane with red squares on them. Only Rarity and Fluttershy were left and they were trying to figure out where to go first.

"I know; how about we go to one of the shops around here. Maybe we can pick something out for you to ease your nerves." Rarity said pointing to a destination on the screen.

"Route selected. Please step on the green arrows." The screen said as the lanes in front of them changed to green arrows.

"Okay Rarity." Fluttershy said as the two stepped on the green arrows and were whisked away.

Meanwhile, in the city, Twilight, Spike and Pinkie were still moving along the street, though Twilight and Spike weren't yelling anymore. All three were looking around when they suddenly stop outside a restaurant that looks like it's made of candy. Pinkie's eyes lit up and she ran inside, dropping her bag in the process which Spike grabbed. The store is actually looks bigger on the inside than the outside with there being two levels; there were barstools, tables and chairs made to look like candy. Ponies were inside chatting amongst themselves and it was really quite loud.

When Twilight and Spike entered they couldn't find Pinkie at first. In front of them was a big stair case with ponies at tables underneath and around the stairs.

"She could be anywhere, how are we supposed to find her?" Spike asked trying to look for Pinkie.

Suddenly a screen dropped down made to look like chocolate bar and inside there was a virtual pony dressed in a waitress outfit.

"Hello and welcome to _The Candy Bar_, you may either wait for a table to open up or a party might already be waiting for you and reserved a space for you. Is a party already waiting for you?" The virtual pony asked in a cheery voice.

Spike and Twilight looked at each other and shrugged.

"I believe that there is a party waiting for us, the party is Pinkie Pie." Twilight said in a loud voice so the screen could hear her.

"The Pinkie Pie party? Just wait a minute." The virtual pony said as it looked up the proper information.

"Okay, just present your passports and you will be taken to your party." The virtual pony said pointing to two highlighted rectangles on the screen.

Twilight levitated two cards and presented them to the screen. It took a minute but then the virtual pony started to talk again.

"Alright, it checks out. Have a nice time!" The virtual pony said as the floor under Twilight and Spike started to move.

"Not again." Twilight remarked as they were whisked upstairs and taken to a table with an eager Pinkie Pie.

"Hey guys, this is so cool! Watch this! Watch this! I can have anything I want!" Pinkie Pie said with glee.

She presented her passport to a small screen in the table and touched it. Suddenly a three layer chocolate cake with purple frosting appeared in front of her.

"That's neat Pinkie, but you dropped your bag outside. I grabbed it though." Spike said holding up the saddlebag.

"Thanks so much, I don't know what I would have done without it." Pinkie Pie said pulling the bag up from under the table.

Spike looked at his hands and wondered how she did that even though he was looking right at her. Meanwhile, Applejack and Rainbow Dash felt a little high and mighty since they were actually walking. They were getting strange looks from other ponies but they didn't care.

"Where do you think we oughta go Rainbow?" Applejack said confidently.

Rainbow Dash was thinking about that while flying a little bit above Applejack, she suddenly got a thought but was cut off. The lane underneath Applejack suddenly started to move and Applejack was being carried away.

"WHAT THE HAY!" she yelled being carried off around two buildings.

Applejack started to run but she wasn't making any distance, she then jumped on to another lane which started to move in the opposite direction. Rainbow Dash was trying to find her and accidentally flew past Applejack. Rainbow Dash could only hover in the air trying to track Applejack as lanes kept lighting up with green arrows and red squares. Also, traffic was starting to pick up and more ponies and such were coming through on the lanes which made things tougher for Rainbow Dash to find Applejack.

Finally she saw a clue, she saw some ponies grumbling and tripping over something in the lanes. Applejack had been trying to fight the crowd, much to the irritation to the commuters. Rainbow Dash dived in and scooped up her friend. Applejack's hat was scuffed and she herself had small bruises on her body, but she was more irritated than hurt.

"Let's just sit down for a minute," a defeated Applejack finally said.

Fluttershy and Rarity were having a fun time chatting when they came upon one of the biggest stores either of them had ever seen. They couldn't see the top of it was that high up, and it shined like a beautiful diamond. The building also connected to other surrounding buildings with bridges with ponies entering in and out of the building. They entered into the building and were finally able to walk where they saw hundreds and hundreds of ponies, stores, shops, and kiosks.

Rarity's eyes were filled with excitement thinking of all the jewels and fabrics she could pick-up to use in her clothing. While Fluttershy was initially nervous about how big the building was, she calmed down and relaxed. She looked at Rarity and had to chuckle knowing how her friend acts.

"Now Rarity, remember, save your money. We still have a lot of stops left on our trip." Fluttershy said gently rocking her friend.

Rarity blinked and gained her composure.

"Quite right, now how are we going to find our way through this place?" Rarity said looking around.

"How about this thing Rarity, it looks like a map." Fluttershy said.

Rarity turned and, sure enough, there was a standing directory with all the levels and areas mapped out. She joined her friend and was struggling to find a good route. Fluttershy also looked and noticed a red button on it. She pressed it and suddenly a virtual tuxedo wearing pony appeared on the directionary.

"Hello shoppers," it spoke, "Welcome to the _Mall of Equestria_, the biggest shopping mall in all of Equestria. Please insert your passport so that you may have a map and we can track where you are in case of an emergency."

Rarity and Fluttershy inserted their cards into a little slot under the button. The screen showed the stallion picking up the two cards and inspects them. After a few seconds, the stallion smiled, the cards popped back out with two maps.

"Ladies, please enjoy your stay at the _Mall of Equestria_. You may ask me any question at any time and I will be here to help." The virtual stallion said before disappearing.

"How about we go to a store I want to go in first and then one you want to go into and then we go from there." Rarity said.

"Okay" Fluttershy said as the two walked off.

In the distance, two male unicorns took notice of them. One wanted to go and meet them but the other one stopped him.

"Come on Conundrum, we have work we need to take care of," the other unicorn said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again, jeez, these are getting longer and longer but I suppose that's a good thing. I almost had to delay this chapter due to a heavy work load recently but I pulled through. Thank you for reading and please make sure to review so I know what I'm doing right and wrong._

Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie Pie had been enjoying themselves in the very bizarre restaurant. Twilight had been very conservative in the deserts she ordered. She mainly ordered a Sundae and a few pieces of candy. Spike had asked Twilight to bring some gems along, just in case of emergencies, and this was definitely one of them. He ordered various syrups and toppings and was combining them with the gems.

"I'm going to do this again when we get back in Ponyville." Spike said with a full mouth.

Pinkie, of course, was stuffing her face with cakes covered in frosting which have every type of color imaginable and even some which nopony thought existed. After a while Twilight and Spike decided that there is more in Vanhoover to explore.

"Pinkie, come on, let's see what else is here." Twilight said to Pinkie.

Pinkie, while she would have continued to stuff her face, figured that Twilight had a point.

"Ookie Dokie Loki!" Pinkie said while pulling out her passport.

The virtual waitress appeared again on the screens in their table. She pointed to a highlighted rectangle to the right of her.

"Okay, just present your passport here and you'll be set. However, may I interest you in an offer?" She said.

The three were about to place their passports on the screen when they suddenly stopped.

"What's the offer?" Twilight asked the waitress.

"Well, looking at your friend's bill, it seems like quite a lot but it does mean that she can definitely put it away." The virtual waitress said coyly.

"I like where this is going." Pinkie Pie said eagerly.

"How would Pinkie Pie like to compete in a candy eating contest against our local championship to pay off your bill?" The waitress finally said presenting two buttons saying "Yes" or "No".

"Are you crazy? Of course I will!" Pinkie said pressing her hoof against the screen.

As soon as she did that, red lights started to strobe and an alarm went off. Twilight and Spike looked at each other worryingly. Pinkie looked around but a trap door suddenly opened under her chair and she fell through.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, we finally found a pony that might what it takes to challenge our local champion!" The virtual waitress announced over the speaker system.

Twilight and Spike got up from their chairs and went to a railing looking over the first floor of the restaurant. Ponies had formed a circle around two chairs and a table in the middle of the floor. One of the chairs lowered into the floor and rose back up with Pinkie Pie sitting in it.

"All the way from Ponyville, comes Pinkie Pie, Party Extraordinaire!" The waitress said ecstatically.

Pinkie waved and smiled to everypony who cheered and clapped in response. The crowd died down when the waitress started again.

"She needs no introduction, a local to Vanhoover! You know her! You lover her! Bumblesweet!" The waitress announced while an orange pony rose out of the floor sitting in a chair.

Bumblesweet looks almost exactly like Pinkie Pie except she has a bee for a cutie mark and she has a dark orange and yellow mane and tail. She stared at Pinkie with a smug grin, ready to win this contest.

"Alright folks, here are the rules! Each challenger will have to eat a certain sweet, the first one to puke, loses! Now let the games begin!" The waitress announced over the cheering of all the excited patrons.

"The first challenge is to drink this milkshake! The challenger goes first!" She announced as two vanilla milkshakes, with straws, lowered down.

Pinkie inspected it and her mouth around the straw and took a deep breath sucking down the contents in a blink of an eye. Everypony cheered, especially Twilight and Spike, as Pinkie tried to stare down her opponent. Bumblesweet scoffed and inspected her glass; she then hit the table which sent the milkshake flying in the air. She then jumped up after it and sucked up all the contents before she and the glass came back down. Ponies cheered as Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike stared dumbfounded, but soon Pinkie smiled again.

"It's on now!" Pinkie exclaimed with a sparkle in her eye.

Rarity and Fluttershy finally reached one of the many stores in the mall but one that caught Rarity's eye.

"Photo's Fabrics? Didn't she insult you?" Fluttershy asked quizzically.

"Yes, but nopony can deny that she has great style and fabric choice. Do you want to come in with me?" Rarity said eagerly waiting.

"I think you should go and enjoy yourself, I don't want you to feel that I'm dragging you around. I will be here though if you want me." Fluttershy replied.

That was all Rarity needed and ran into the store while Fluttershy went to sit down at a bench. Inside the store, there were rolls of fabric as far as the eye could see in every color imaginable. There were pony models like the ones Rarity uses showing off the newest fashions Photo Finish designed. Rarity was inspecting some golden fabric when a pony employee came up to her.

"May I help you with anything?" He asked.

"No thank you, I'm just looking." Rarity replied.

The worker walked away and Rarity continued looking at the fabrics, but a couple seconds later a pegasus working at the store came up to Rarity.

"May I help you with anything?" She asked.

"No thank you, but thank you anyway." Rarity replied.

The pegasus walked away and Rarity was starting to get a little irritated with all the workers coming up to her. She looked around and noticed that she was the only customer in the store. She picked out some fabric but then another employee came up to her.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"No, I'm just looking." Rarity sighed.

He walked away and Rarity sighed in irritation. Meanwhile, Fluttershy had been looking at all the other ponies and thinking. She was wondering what she would get at one of the stores.

"I was thinking of getting of a new scratching post for the animals. Of course I'm going to get some toys but I wonder what kinds?" Fluttershy was thinking to herself.

In the midst of her thoughts she suddenly she felt a tugging on her mane. She looked down and she saw a little unicorn colt. The colt was white with a brown scruffy mane and tail with thick round glasses; he also had a cutie mark in the shape of a cube with little colored squares inside it. He was nervous and seemed uneasy pulling on Fluttershy's mane.

"Excuse me, Fluttershy, listen I really don't mean to do this. I'm really in trouble but I feel that I need to do this. Again I'm sorry but, I can't find my brother and I'm going to be really trouble if I can't find him." The little colt said in one breath.

Fluttershy was trying to figure out what the colt had said. After a second she figured it out.

"Why don't you use the directory to find him?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know how it works; I'm visiting him here with my brother. I also dropped my passport by accident. Besides, you're Fluttershy! One of the ponies that stopped Nightmare Moon, defeated Discord, and stood up against Chrysalis, who else but you to help me find my brother." He said again in one breath.

Fluttershy again had to take a second to figure out what he said.

"Okay, I'll help you but you need to speak slower. May I ask what your name is?" She replied.

The little colt jumped up and down and then calmed back down.

"My name is Conundrum, and I thank you for helping me." He said dragging her away to a directory.

Fluttershy was going to go tell Rarity was she was doing but was too busy being lead to a directory. At the directory Fluttershy pulled up the virtual pony again.

"Hello yet again miss Fluttershy. What may I help you with?" The virtual pony asked.

"Hello, I need to know where..." she began but bent down to Conundrum, "What's your brother's name Conundrum?" she asked.

"Blockbuster" He replied.

"I need to know where Blockbuster is please" She said.

"Alright, just one moment." He said trying to pull up a map.

Conundrum was still nervous but trying to keep his composure. Fluttershy noticed this and smiled until the virtual pony pulled up a map on the directory.

"It appears that he was last seen on the 85th floor moving in between at least twenty different stores." He said.

"He must still be up there looking for me, come on Fluttershy." Conundrum said dragging Fluttershy to the escalators.

Meanwhile, Rarity was wrapping up her shopping and now had to hassle with a new challenge. She has been stuck for at least five minutes at the counter.

"Do you have a membership card?" The clerk asked.

"No." Rarity replied.

"Do you wish to become a member?" The clerk asked.

"No." Rarity growled.

"Can I interest you in a special offer?" The clerk asked.

Rarity wanted to slam her face into the counter.

"No." She growled again.

"Can I offer…" The clerk began but was cut off by Rarity.

"Look! Can I just order my fabric! There is nopony else in the store! How is it possible that I have had be in this store for almost an hour now!" She finally cried out.

The clerk shrunk back in fear and hid under the desk. After a minute he waited till Rarity calmed down and then came back up.

"It's not my fault, I'm told to ask that stuff. That will be one hundred bits; can I see your passport?" He said in a shaky voice.

Rarity suddenly felt bad but relieved as she pulled out her passport and presented it. He scanned the card and gave her back the fabrics. She levitated them into her bag and was about to leave but another customer raced in and stopped in front of her.

It was an adult purple unicorn wearing brown square glasses and wearing a fedora, he also had some stubble under his chin. His mane was a mix of dark purple and grey, his cutie mark was a film reel, and he was panting. Rarity was surprised and a little nervous but motioned to get out of his way but he stopped her.

"Hold on, let me catch my breath." He said trying to catch his breath.

Rarity waited but stared quizzically at him.

"Have you seen a little white colt with brown hair and big black glasses?" He finally said.

"No, and who are you to ask?" Rarity replied.

"My name is Blockbuster and right now my brother is missing. He's a big fan of you and your friends and since he's lost I figure he looked to find me on the directory and tried asking for you or your friends." He said without gasping for air.

Rarity was amazed that she is actually mentioned outside of Ponyville as she only really paid attention to fashion magazines.

"I haven't seen him but maybe Fluttershy has. Here come with me." She said leading Blockbuster out of the store.

When they got out of the store she noticed that Fluttershy was gone and Blockbuster on the verge of breaking down. She immediately sat him down and tried to relax him.

"Now, now, this must mean that your brother simply found Fluttershy and are off to find you. Does he have his cutie mark yet?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, he just got it the other day. He and I are going to Ponyville, with various stops on the way, as a reward and we were going on the _Blueblood_. We were picking up some provisions when he wanted to look at something and ran off. I tried to find him on the directory but he dropped his card which I found on the ground." Blockbuster said on the verge of tears.

Rarity took pity on him. She couldn't imagine not knowing where Sweetie Belle was, especially in a big place like this.

"Do you think he went back to the store you were originally at?" Rarity said remembering some advice she told Sweetie Belle one time.

Blockbuster thought for a minute and then leapt up in excitement.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that! Will you please come with me?" Blockbuster said.

Rarity was happy to see him in better spirits and ran off with him.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack decided to hang out by the docks since the ground didn't move. They were watching the boats pass by and generally talking. They talked about how they weren't interested in what they've seen at this point and wanted to leave. They noticed however an old pony sitting on the pier just sitting and watching the ocean.

"Should we go talk to him?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yelp, I don't see anyone else we can talk to." Applejack said walking onto the pier.

They both walked onto the pier and the old pony turned towards them and tensed up. The two took notice of this and tried to calm to the pony down.

"Easy now, we just want to sit. Maybe we can talk?" Applejack reassured.

"Ah, young ponies eh? You may as well." The older pony said.

The two sat on either side of him and looked at the water. The old pony was a light blue color with not a lot of hair in his mane, but what color there is, is white. His cutie mark was one of blue water waves.

"What's your name?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sea Salt" He replied.

"It's nice to see an older person around these parts. Do you know how to work these things in the city?" Applejack laughed.

Sea Salt looked at Applejack and smiled.

"You new around here? Well I should have guessed by your attire. I don't really go into the city too often, I figure I stay by the sea. What are your names?" He replied.

"Rainbow Dash" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Applejack" Applejack replied.

Sea Salt looked like something struck him and thought for a minute.

"Apple? Wait a minute, are you related to Granny Smith?" He said with excitement.

"Yes" Applejack replied quizzically.

"Do you actually live at Sweet Apple Acres?" He said with more excitement.

"Yes" She replied.

Sea Salt almost fell off the dock but Rainbow Dash caught him. Sea Salt was grinning happily and wanted to get back on the pier. Rainbow Dash lowered him onto the dock and Sea Salt straightened himself and started again.

"Well blow me down! I never thought I would actually believe I would see Granny Smith's granddaughter. I haven't seen Sweet Apple Acres in ages." He said excitedly.

"Well wait a minute partner. Who are you anyway?" Applejack asked.

"Well miss, as you already know, my name is Sea Salt. I've lived in Vanhoover all my life fishing with my parents. A special treat each year was going to Ponyville to taste some Zap Apples. Each year we got to talk to the Apples and the little fillies and colts would listen to Granny Smith's stories. Mind you, Granny Smith was as old as you but she liked the name. Eventually however, I had to start fishing like all the other ponies around here and we never went again. My parents passed and I never had children of my own, I was never able to see the farm again due to some circumstances." He explained.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack listened and were interested.

"Neat, what other stories did you have?" Applejack asked wondering if he had any stories of Granny Smith she didn't know about.

They sat and listened to the old pony explain about how the city grew and adapted, his experiences fishing, and what happened to his life overall. They listened to him until night appeared and the buildings started to shine brightly.

"Ah shoot, we're going to have to use the moving street things again." Applejack sighed but Sea Salt smiled.

He led them back up to where the dock met with the moving street and arranged it so that they could go back to the port and get back to the _Blueblood_.

"Thank you for allowing me to talk to you. I wish you safe travels and what you do." Sea Salt said.

"It was a pleasure Sea Salt; I'll tell Granny Smith all about you." Applejack said as she and Rainbow Dash were whisked away.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash had to admit that the city looked beautiful at night. The neon lights were flashing in soothing rhythms with soft music being played all around the city. Eventually they made it back to the port and found Twilight and Spike trying to get Pinkie Pie on the escalator but she had gotten way to big. Twilight turned and motioned them towards Pinkie.

"Can you help me get Pinkie up, she won a contest." Twilight said angrily.

"What kind of contest does this?" Rainbow Dash said pointing to Pinkie.

"It was an eating contest. Guess who has two hooves and won? This gal!" Pinkie said trying to point to herself.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash joined Twilight and Spike in pushing Pinkie. After a few minutes and with one great push, they finally got Pinkie going up the escalator. They were relieved but exhausted and then looked around.

"Has anypony seen Rarity or Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

Everypony shook their head and began to wonder where their two other friends were.


	4. Chapter 4

_So concludes our final chapter in our time in Vanhoover. At the time of finishing this chapter I'm an hour late but whatever. I had one too many things taking my attention plus I had to do a little homework for this chapter to work. I'm also sorry to say that, like BlackShock95, I too will be taking a trip. Don't worry though I'll only be gone one week, however I'll making a special surprise for continual readers to make up for it . You see I have a, for lack of a better phrase, "deleted scene" from the last chapter but that's all I'll say. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews to let me know how I'm doing._

In Vanhoover, night was arriving and five of its visitors had made it back to the _Blueblood_, however, there were two whose night had just begun. Fluttershy and Conundrum had been running to different stores and directory with no luck. Every time they would figure out where to go, Rarity and Blockbuster would always be gone. However their luck was starting to change, because it was night, the shops had closed down and there were less ponies walking around. At night however, the mall itself doesn't close, it acts as a bridge to the other buildings connected to the mall.

Fluttershy and Conundrum were sitting on a bench thinking of a plan. Fluttershy was nervous not only for Conundrum's sake but for what Rarity would think. Conundrum had been trying to think of a way to easily find his older brother, however he was starting to get tired.

"I'm starting to get tired Fluttershy, my brother is going to kill me." Conundrum said with tears in his eyes.

Fluttershy noticed this and tried to comfort him before he got lost control.

"Now how about this, why don't we pass the time and you tell me about your cutie mark? We can sit here and he'll eventually find us." Fluttershy said gently.

Conundrum took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to explain.

"It represents how I can figure out puzzles and figure out problems. My room is covered in mind puzzles which I compete to figure out with my brother." He said in a drowsy tone.

"Really?" interjected Fluttershy, "what's his cutie mark?"

"His cutie mark is a film reel, sure he's smart but he isn't that much into mind puzzles and figuring out problems as I am. He loves to study art, film to be more specific and he got a cutie mark to symbolize that." Conundrum continued.

Rarity and Blockbuster, meanwhile, were sitting nearby a directory and were waiting to see if Fluttershy and Conundrum would pass by. They were also having a discussion to pass the time.

"Yeah, do you know how many puzzles he has everywhere? Hundreds, he loves figuring them out, it actually makes me kind of jealous. He's even able to complete one of those crossword books in one sitting; even I haven't been able to do that." Blockbuster explained.

Blockbuster then scoffed.

"He may be smart and able to figure out puzzles, but he isn't as smart as I am." He said snootily.

Rarity laughed and thought about Sweetie Belle the entire time.

"I know how you feel, I've always been a little jealous of my sister's singing voice. She hasn't figured out though how to take advantage of it. I try and help her when she's left with me but she can't grasp the idea." She laughed.

Blockbuster smiled but then got serious.

"I see a future in what Conundrum can do but I haven't been able to secure a permanent job." Blockbuster began, "I've been trying to get a job reviewing film but, where I come from, nopony is interested. The only job I have right now is filing papers."

There were next to no ponies walking around where Fluttershy and Conundrum were but they could still hear chatting.

"I love staying with my brother; he's always got something new to show me. He shows me obscure films, new television shows, brings me to the local arcade and even tells me fun things he hears in the news. I'm so excited that I get to see Ponyville and see where you guys live. I love hearing your stories and what happens there and in Canterlot." Conundrum said nearly falling asleep.

Fluttershy blushed, she didn't realize she had fans but it also worried her a little bit.

"He sounds great," She said soothingly.

Rarity got up to the directory, mainly to make Blockbuster happy, and tried to find Fluttershy and Conundrum again. When she went through the routine she found that the dot had stayed in the exact same area as last time.

"Excuse me sir?" Rarity asked.

The virtual pony popped up but was in his pajamas and yawning.

"Miss Rarity, do you realize that it is twelve o'clock right? The mall maybe open but most ponies know to leave me alone." He explained.

"I apologize but has there been any movement from Fluttershy's last location?" Rarity said.

The virtual pony rubbed his eyes and looked at the map and was actually surprised.

"It appears it hasn't moved in the last hour. Is this helpful for you?" He asked.

But Rarity didn't answer, she ran off to Blockbuster. The virtual pony took notice of this and went back to sleep. Blockbuster was sitting but saw Rarity running towards him and perked up.

"Any news?" He asked.

"They are up on the 85th floor; they seem to be staying there. Let's go!" Rarity said excitedly but Blockbuster ran off first with Rarity trailing behind.

Conundrum had finally fallen asleep with Fluttershy stroking his mane to keep him calm. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw two figures, one purple and one white. She immediately figured out that one of the figures was Rarity and wanted to jump up but she had a sleeping colt so she didn't move too quickly. Blockbuster was ecstatic when he finally saw his brother; he wanted to cry but figured he didn't want to cry in front of other ponies. Rarity and Blockbuster ran to Fluttershy

"I believe you are Fluttershy? Thank you so much for looking over him while I was gone." Blockbuster whispered levitating his younger brother.

"Oh it was nothing; I've dealt with three fillies one time which were a hoof full. Have a wonderful night." Fluttershy said.

"I thank both of you very much and I hope to see you again on the _Blueblood_." Blockbuster said with Conundrum on his back.

Blockbuster and Conundrum left and Rarity and Fluttershy were left alone.

"I think it's about time we go back to the _Blueblood_, my hooves are killing me." Rarity said.

"Okay" Fluttershy said as they headed towards the exit.

Since it was very late at night now, another side of Vanhoover was in the full night life swing. Rarity and Fluttershy were transfixed with all the lights blaring. Eventually they reached back to the port and were ready to fall asleep, however they accidentally bumped into Green Locks. He was panting but quickly regained his composure.

"Hello Fluttershy and Rarity. I didn't know you two were out this late." He said a little nervously.

"Oh, we had a little run in with a situation. May I ask what you are doing? It's quite late." Rarity said trying to be nice but sounded quite tired.

"Oh, I had some business I needed to take care of today but I figured that I would actually enjoy the city and I figure that the night life is the best time." Green Locks said nervously.

"Why do you sound so nervous?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's because I'm supposed to be with Rainbow Dash but I'm running late." He explained.

Fluttershy and Rarity moved out of the way and Green Locks disappeared into the bright distance. When they finally made it back to the _Blueblood_ they went back into their cabins and went to sleep.

Early in the morning, Applejack woke up; this was expected since she always seems to wake up very early. She noticed that Rainbow Dash was on the floor near Applejack's bed. Applejack was surprised to see Rainbow Dash's mane more frazzled than usual. Applejack almost wanted to wake her up but figured that it would lead to a fight so she put the sleeping pegasus in her bed.

Applejack knew that it would be a while till everypony else woke up. After sitting for a while she finally decided on what to do. She wrote a quick note and put it near Rainbow Dash. She then left and exited the _Blueblood_. A while later Twilight woke up to Pinkie Pie talking to Spike in the cabin, she was annoyed since they didn't bother to control their voices.

Twilight was going to tell them to be quiet but noticed something.

"Pinkie? How come you're suddenly so thin?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie and Spike stopped and Spike looked like he also just took notice of this.

"Yeah, how come you're so thin?" Spike asked.

"Oh you two, don't you know? I have a high metabolism, haven't I mentioned that?" She said quizzically.

Twilight looked dumbfounded but covered herself back up with the blanket, Pinkie and Spike then continued their conversation. Around eleven o'clock Rarity woke up Fluttershy.

"Listen Fluttershy, I know that we weren't able to do your shopping last night so I wanted to make it up to you. We'll go where ever you want to; how about that?" Rarity explained.

"Oh Rarity, thank you so much" Fluttershy said rubbing her eyes.

They both got freshened up and left the _Blueblood_ and made it down to the moving streets.

Again a screen appeared and asked them where they wanted to go. As soon as Fluttershy made her choice, and the street started to move, Rarity inside began to dread it. The reason why is that soon they were by the docks, she feared that the sea salt in the air would ruin her hair. She didn't say this of course but she did ask a question.

"May I ask why you decided to come here?" Rarity asked.

"Well, while the city is nice looking. I figured that we should spend some time away from all the noise of the city and come and look at something I've never really seen before." Fluttershy said walking to a pier.

Rarity could feel her hair starting to become frazzled but she followed her friend. Out on the pier the two friends sat and watched at the boats went along their business. Fluttershy even convinced some seagulls to come close so she could communicate with them. Rarity looked out on the ocean and almost couldn't believe her eyes.

A small motor boat had passed by with a familiar pony water skiing behind it. Rarity tapped Fluttershy on the shoulder; Fluttershy looked and couldn't believe it herself. Out on the ocean their friend, Applejack was waterskiing with Sea Salt piloting the boat.

"I have to say, for a pony that rarely leaves the farm. You make it seem as though you've done this all your life!" Sea Salt laughed.

Applejack laughed herself.

"It's all about keeping your balance with rope and sticks. I do that all the time at the farm; how about you try getting some bucking some apples!" Applejack replied.

"I may be able to take you up on your offer some day!" He replied as the two cheered happily along the waters.

Fluttershy and Rarity could only watch in amazement as their friend did something they've never seen before. On the _Blueblood_ Twilight finally got up and went to the cafeteria and decided to eat something, she found a very pissed off Rainbow Dash drinking some juice. She decided to try and cheer her up and decided to set down next to her.

"I guess that you went out last night?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I did. Green Locks dumped me back in my room after going clubbing. I don't see how he could have gotten me in my bed but still." Rainbow Dash said drinking her juice.

"Relax Rainbow, you're just tired. We're leaving today so that should make you happy." Twilight responded.

"Yeah, but Applejack didn't invite me along to the docks." Rainbow Dash said.

"You two went down to the docks? How was it?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash told Twilight about Sea Salt, his stories, and what Applejack is currently doing. Twilight was amazed and wanted to know more but was interrupted. There was a small voice from the far end of the room and a hushing voice. Twilight looked and saw Conundrum and Blockbuster and tried to hear their conversation.

"But they're right there! You said I could talk to them!" Conundrum argued.

"Yeah, but I didn't realize that they were eating. We need to find our room anyway and this clearly isn't the room. How about we wait until the ship leaves, I brought some entertainment." Blockbuster said leading his younger brother away.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked at each other quizzically.

"Was that colt talking about us?" Twilight asked.

"Nah, you know how kids are." Rainbow Dash replied.

Green Locks suddenly ran up to them and sat down.

"High Rainbow, I'm sorry I had to leave you in your room like that but Applejack was on the bottom bunk and I couldn't lift you up on the top bunk." He explained.

"Nah, I'm over it" Rainbow Dash said finishing her drink.

"By the way have you seen any other purple unicorns around here? Black glasses or anything like that?" Green Locks asked.

"Actually yes, he had a small colt with him and they just left. Why do you ask?" Twilight replied.

"Nothing, he's a friend of mine. Thank you for telling me." He said as he walked off.

In the later afternoon Applejack and Sea Salt finished having their fun the came up to the shore and tying up the boat.

"I have to say Applejack; I haven't had that much fun in a long time. I want to thank you so much." Sea Salt said walking with Applejack up to the dock.

"Aw, ain't nothin' Sea Salt anything for a fan of the farm, and I'll be sure to send you some of our apples." Applejack said.

"I feel like an oyster who has a new pearl" He said.

Applejack noticed Fluttershy and Rarity as they walked along the dock, Applejack almost laughed when she saw how bad Rarity's hair looked. The two friends walked up to her and began to talk.

"You two were amazing Applejack" Fluttershy praised.

"Friends I can assume?" Sea Salt asked.

"Yup, they're my friends from Ponyville. Fluttershy, Rarity, this is Sea Salt." Applejack explained.

They exchanged pleasantries but Rarity was getting anxious.

"I'd love to know more about you but we need to get back to the ship before it takes off." Rarity explained.

"As you must take to the air, I must head back to the sea. I hope to see you again Applejack, and I wish your crops the best of luck." Sea Salt said as he left.

The three friends waved him off and then made their way back to the _Blueblood_. In the port they passed Twilight at the exchange station where she was getting everypony's bits back, except Rarity who was running to the ship but Applejack stopped her.

"Hold on Rarity, give me your passport so I can get your money back" Applejack said.

Rarity whipped the passport out and whipped it at Applejack and ran off to the _Blueblood_. Applejack picked it up and she and Fluttershy gave her their passports. They got their bits back and went back on to the _Blueblood_ and waited in their rooms. Finally after three hours of waiting, an announcement went throughout the ship.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, we hope that you had an enjoyable time in Vanhoover. We will be taking off soon to the fun city of "Las Pegasus", we hope you enjoy ourselves." The captain announced.

Fluttershy, Applejack and Twilight decided to wait in the lobby and talk about what they had seen since they weren't able to talk last night. The lobby was just as fancy and neat as the rest of the ship but there were nice big red puffy chairs and couches all around with various ponies and such sitting in them. The three were about to sit when they were suddenly interrupted by a familiar white colt.

"It's Twilight and Applejack." Conundrum said running towards them with a blushing Blockbuster trailing behind.

"Hey, it's that little colt I saw earlier." Twilight said, "Why does he keep getting excited?"

Conundrum finally stood across his heroines.

"Twilight Sparkle, disciple of Princess Celestia and, Applejack part of the Apple family the best apple farmers in all of Equestria." Conundrum squealed.

Blockbuster finally caught up to him.

"Hello Miss Sparkle and Applejack, my name is Blockbuster and this is my brother, Conundrum. I'm sorry but he's heard the stories about you and he's a big fan. Do you mind if he talks to you?" Blockbuster said blushing.

"Nice to see you two again" Fluttershy said "I'm sure he won't be any trouble, we'd love to talk to him."

"Fluttershy, you've met these two before?" Twilight asked.

"It's a long story" Fluttershy said.

"Well, I guess if Fluttershy likes ya then I guess you're okay." Applejack said roughing up Conundrum's hair.

"Hey, Blockbuster, you seem to fit the description of a pony a friend of mine was looking for." Twilight said.

Blockbuster was a little caught off guard by Twilight asking him a question.

"Really? Who was asking?" Blockbuster asked.

"Green Locks. Do you know him?" Twilight replied.

Blockbuster suddenly had a big sneer on his face and wanted to yell but breathed through his teeth. Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack and even Conundrum got nervous but Blockbuster suddenly put on a pleasant face.

"Green Locks huh? Is he on the ship?" Blockbuster asked through his gritting teeth.

"Yes, but I don't know where he is." Twilight replied.

"Alright Conundrum, I have to set up our room, now remember to mind your manners. Have fun!" Blockbuster said before storming away.

The three friends looked at Conundrum but he only shrugged his shoulders. But they forgot about that when they felt the _Blueblood_ starting to take off they went to one of the windows and saw the ground start to move. The _Blueblood_ majestically moved over the dock on its way to Las Pegasus, Applejack looked over the ships in the dock and thought about her new friend. The _Blueblood_ drifted away into the distance onto its new destination.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everybody how are….wait what's the date? Oh jeez, I apologize. I've been having some internet problems and the like. Ah well, it's here now. Also, Blackshock95 is back so this might be the last thing I post with this story. I say __maybe__because something might happen in the future. I thank all the people who read and reviewed my work, and I might even make my own material._

_To sum up, cheers to everyone and please enjoy this deleted scene from Ch.10 of "Traveling Across Equestria"._

All the ponies of various types began to cheer as the two earth ponies tried to stare each other down. Even Twilight and Spike were swept up in the excitement. The waitress chimed in again over the crowd.

"The sparks are really flying here Fillies and Gentlecolts, these two look like they could eat each other, now on to the next challenge!" It said.

The milkshake glasses disappeared and the table was readied for the next challenge. Pinkie Pie looked at her opponent eagerly while Bumblesweet just closed her eyes and smiled.

"This is hardly a challenge, I've got this in the bag." She thought to herself.

Finally the table rumbled as two bowls appeared in front of the competitors. The bowls were filled up with red rope licorice like it was spaghetti.

"Alright, now the two have to suck down all of this red licorice. The champion gets to go first this time!" The waitress announced.

Bumblesweet opened her eyes and eyed the bowl; she then started to gobble down the licorice. Twilight and Spike noticed a chant roaring. They were all chanting "Buzz, Buzz! Bumblesweet!". Twilight and Spike tried to yell Pinkie's name but they could barely hear themselves. Finally Bumblesweet finished the bowl and smirked at Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie grabbed the end piece of the licorice and started to suck it down. The speed was amazing, everypony took notice but Bumblesweet was still in check. Pinkie finally finished her bowl a little faster than Bumblesweet. Everypony cheered again as the bowls disappeared back into the table. The waitress came over the speakers once again.

"What dedication, this is definitely no slouch! Alright everypony, here comes the next challenge!" The waitress announced.

The crowed "awed" as they saw was coming up on the table. Five chocolate cakes with white frosting and a single lit birthday candle appeared. The waitress chuckled before making her announcement.

"Now this challenge allows both ponies to go at the same time! They each have to eat these cakes! Let's begin!" The waitress announced.

Bumblesweet looked a little concerned; she had always had trouble at this challenge. She started to eat as fast as she could, however she looked over to Pinkie and stopped eating. Everypony was staring in disbelief as Pinkie Pie was literally lapping up the cakes. Even when Bumblesweet went back to eating, Pinkie Pie had finished three cakes earlier than Bumblesweet could.

Bumblesweet was starting to sweat, normally her opponents gave out at this challenge and she didn't have to eat all the cakes. She finished the cakes but was feeling full; Pinkie Pie was still ready to go. Everypony was speechless, except Twilight and Spike who finally had a chance to say a chant.

"My Sweet Pinkie Pie!" The two chanted together, which quickly caught on with everypony else.

"Alright everypony, we have come to the sudden death challenge!" The waitress announced.

The entire room began to rumble as two hose nozzles started to raise in front of the two.

"Now, these hoses will spray out hard shelled candies. The two ponies have to put their mouths on them and swallow all of them. The first to give up or throw up loses, it's down the wire now folks!" The waitress continued.

Bumblesweet and Pinkie Pie put their mouths on the hoses and the candy began to pour. Everypony held their breath as the two began to swell up. The two stared each other down as they were eating the candy. Bumblesweet however was starting to give way, but she still held on. Pinkie Pie on the other hand was taking it all in stride.

Bumblesweet's eyes were starting to swirl, she couldn't handle it anymore. She broke out in a sweat as she took her mouth of the hose and began to throw up on the floor. The room was filled with cheers and boos as Bumblesweet fell the ground with a sickly groan. The hoses stopped, which Pinkie Pie wasn't happy about.

"A winner has been decided! Pinkie Pie is the new champion of _The Candy Bar_! She and her friend's bills have been cleared and her named has been added to the hall of fame!" The waitress announced grandly.

Twilight and Spike made their way pass the cheering ponies to their friend but found she was huge due to the amount of food she ate. They decided to roll her out of the building, leaving behind brand new fans and numerous cheers.


End file.
